


Common Shores

by DocMui



Category: Frozen (2013), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocMui/pseuds/DocMui
Summary: He lost his wife to humans.  She lost her parents to the sea.  On a diplomatic visit to Eric's kingdom, King Triton and Queen Elsa find that they're not so different after all.  Inspired by Olofa's "A Fork in her Path".





	Common Shores

The Strange Medium Guy with a Bad Haircut

(AKA Pearson "Doc" Mui)

presents

Frozen/The Little Mermaid

Common Shores

     Elsa eyed the new royal yacht with no small amount of trepidation.  Granted, it had been just-completed and declared seaworthy, but there was the niggling fear of what might happen.

     _The old yacht had looked sturdy, too,_ a treacherous thought snaked into her mind.  _It hadn’t helped Mama and Papa._

     She sighed and took a step towards the gangplank.  She’d promised herself that she would overcome what had held her back.  Granted, she’d found reasonable-sounding excuses not to board a boat, but Anna had forced her hand.

* * *

 

     _“Oh my gosh,” Anna had burbled at the party._   _“You’re Queen Ariel?  You look so young!  I mean, you’re not old or anything because I think of old as being anyone with grey or white hair and you obviously don’t have those and this cutie is your daughter?”_

_“`Cutie?’” Melody asked nervously._

_Anna knelt down and winked.  “You get away with a lot more if you’re cute,” she said in a conspiratorial voice.  “When you get older, people call you out things on a lot more.”_

_Queen Ariel held back a chuckle with her hand.  It was a small thing, but it made Elsa feel more of a connection to her._

_“Would you like to visit sometime?” Ariel asked.  “I’m sure that you’d enjoy the sights.”_

_Elsa hesitated.  “I’m not sure—“ was all she got out before she caught the pleading look in Anna’s eyes.  The slight pout on Anna’s lips sealed the deal._

_Elsa sighed.  “We’ll…work something out.  It’s only a day or two away by boat, if I recall correctly?”_

_“We’d be glad to have you,” Eric added.  “Until recently, we had some trouble with…trade restrictions ourselves.”_

_Elsa nodded.  Arendelle had opened the gates a year ago.  Eric’s kingdom had seen the demolition of some sort of wall.  It made sense to build bridges between the two kingdoms._

* * *

 

It was two months later and she was having difficulty just getting aboard a ship.  She was fighting the urge to run—or, at least, make a plausible excuse.

     She felt Anna’s warm hands on her shoulders and relaxed.  A year of snowball fights, snowman building and other activities together had eased some of their mutual pain.  They both knew that it would take years to fully heal.

     “It’s okay, Elsa,” Anna said reassuringly.  “We’ll get onboard together, just one step at a time.  Okay?”

     Elsa took a deep breath and managed a weak smile.  There were times when she envied how brave Anna was.  She didn’t believe that Anna had often thought the same of her.

     “Okay,” Elsa whispered.  Straightening herself up, she forced the nervous ice away.  She strode resolutely up the gangplank and tried not to shake under Anna’s warm touch.  Within moments, they had disembarked, the sisters waving to well-wishers on land.

     The trip itself had been uneventful, with fortunate waters and plenty of sunshine.  They’d encountered a pod of dolphins that seemed to take a special interest in them.  They’d danced on the top of the ocean, “laughing” in delight.  Surprisingly, neither sister needed the seasickness remedies Elsa had thought to bring.  It was as if the ocean itself had decided to show them some kindness.

     "King Triton is in a fine mood today," the captain noted.  "We've plenty of wind and we're practically gliding."

     "`King Triton?'" Anna asked.  "What does he have to do with this?"

     "He's supposed to be the ruler of the mer-people," Elsa supplied.  "I've never believed in those legends."

     The captain eyed her oddly.  "Oh, they're not legends, Your Majesty," he said.  "Queen Ariel is one of his daughters."

     Anna blinked.  "She's--wait, what?"

     "I'm surprised that you didn't know that," he said, holding the wheel steady.  "She fell in love with Prince Eric--King Eric, now--and became human to be with him."  He chuckled lightly.  "Of course, that's all I know.  You could ask them about it yourselves when we get there."

     Elsa smiled faintly.  All this time, she thought that she and the trolls were the only evidence of magic in this world.  And now she was visiting someone who could tell her so much more about magic.

     She felt Anna take her hand.  She turned to see her sister's sunny smile.

     "See?" Anna asked.  "And you were worried about getting on a boat.  Well I was worried too, but I was really more worried about you being worried and--"

     "Thank you, Anna," she said gently.  "I know what you mean."

     In the back of her mind, Elsa wondered what King Triton would have been like if he were angry.  If so, would their voyage have been as smooth?

     The visit had gone well until just after dinner.  They had an extended conversation about how Ariel and Eric had met, eliciting a patient sigh from young Melody.  Obviously, this had been an oft-told tale. 

     After Melody had been put to bed, Queen Ariel had decided to show the sisters part of her little treasure trove.  Most of it had been lost, but there was still a sizeable pile of cutlery and other surface-world knickknacks.

     "I was always curious about humans, but Daddy never let anyone go to the surface," Ariel said.  "There was only what was left in the shipwrecks that I visited.  Nowadays, I have friends who pick up anything that looks interesting."

     Anna gently poked a corkscrew.  “How’d you know what any of this stuff does?” she asked.  “I mean, it’s not like you could have asked anyone.”

     Ariel blushed slightly.  “Well, I had an `expert,’ but he wasn’t very accurate.  I just called a corkscrew a `thingamabob’ and he told me that a fork was a `dingelhopper.’”  She picked up said fork.  “This one washed up a few weeks ago.”

     “`Dingelhopper?’” Anna repeated, tilting her head in confusion.  “What did you think it did?”

     “I thought that it was some sort of comb,” Ariel admitted.  “You should have seen me on the first day I was on the surface.  The look on Grimesby’s face—are you all right?” she asked.

     Elsa blinked.  “Y-yes, I’m fine,” she stammered slightly.  “May I see that, please?”

     “Of course,” Ariel agreed readily, handing over the fork.  “You can keep it if you like; I have plenty of them.”

     “I—thank you,” Elsa said distantly.  In her hand, she traced some sort of design on the end of the fork.  The slightest hint of a chill ran through the room as the briefest flash of anger lit her eyes.  The moment passed, but not unnoticed by Anna.

     Anna frowned.  “Are you okay?” she asked Elsa.

     “Fine,” she said unconvincingly.  Elsa shot Anna a glance that said that she didn’t want to talk about it now.

     “Anyway, Daddy is very eager to meet you.  He has some time in the morning, if you’re up for it.”

     Elsa blinked and put on the Queen’s Smile.  “Yes, I—I look forward to meeting him.”

* * *

 

     “Okay, what’s wrong?” Anna demanded as they prepared for bed.  They’d been given a guest room with two luxurious beds and plenty of space.

     Elsa paused in brushing her hair.  The fork was on the dresser.

     “What do you mean?” she asked, trying to sound innocent.  It hadn’t worked; Anna had gotten better at reading Elsa’s moods over the past few months.  That was both a relief and an annoyance.

     “You were angry for a moment,” the strawberry-blonde stated.  “Everybody in the room felt it.”

     Elsa found that she couldn't meet her sister's gaze.  Unconsciously, she started hugging herself.

     "I just wish that Mama and Papa were here," she whispered.  "I just wish--"  She took a ragged breath, trying to calm herself down.  "The sea took them and all that's left are our memories and a few knickknacks rusting on the ocean floor," she finished bitterly.

     Anna hugged her from behind.  "At least we have the memories," she reminded Elsa.  "Some people don't even have that much of their parents."

     Elsa smiled weakly.  Sometimes Anna surprised her with an oddly mature bit of wisdom.

     “I miss them,” she said softly.  “I keep wondering what they’d think of me.”

     “They’d be proud of you,” Anna replied, emphasizing that with a squeeze.  “We should get some rest.  You don’t want to meet Ariel’s dad with circles under your eyes, right?”

     Elsa rolled her eyes.  “I think that you mean `gosh, I should go to sleep now so that I can actually go shopping early tomorrow’?” she joked.  “Or do I have to wake you up my way?”

     Anna paled slightly.  She knew how wickedly creative Elsa could be with her wake-up calls.  “You wouldn’t dare.”

     Elsa said nothing.  Instead, she merely smiled, the silence speaking for her.

     “Well, I’m exhausted!” Anna declared loudly.  “We’ve got a long day tomorrow so we should hit the hay!”

     “Yes, we really should,” Elsa agreed.  She blinked when Anna kissed the top of her head.

     “I love you,” Anna said softly, a marked contrast to before.

     “I love you too,” Elsa replied gently.

     They slipped into their respective beds, reminded of the times before the accident.  On another night, they would have talked themselves to sleep with random questions and whatnot.  The voyage, though smooth, had been tiring.  Anna was lulled to sleep by the sound of the ocean outside.  She didn’t see Elsa’s worried look at the dresser where the fork lay. 

     With a resigned sigh, Elsa pulled the covers over herself and tried to get some sleep.  She needed to be sharp and rested for the morning. 

* * *

 

     _The storm was fierce.  The rain stung like a thousand insect bites as lightning flashed ahead.  The boat bucked awkwardly, the captain trying to maintain some semblance of control._

     _Elsa was floating above the yacht, a helpless witness.  Everyone had been cleared from the deck except for the captain and a few deckhands._

_The view changed to a hold down below.  Her parents were huddled together, worry etched in their eyes.  They said nothing, but it was obvious that they were thinking about Elsa and Anna._

_The scene was surreal and silent as the couple touched foreheads, a rare sign of affection.  Elsa heard nothing, but she could easily make out her father saying “I love you” to her mother._

_The scene changed once more as the ship rode the crest of a giant wave.  Within moments, the ship had been swallowed and dragged down to the depths._

_Lightning flashed, illuminating the grim scene.  She saw the silhouette of a merman, his features obscured in shadow.  He held a trident in one hand._

_“You can never have them back,” the figure taunted.  “Their last thoughts were of you, Elsa…Elsa…”_

* * *

 

     “ELSA!” Anna screamed.  “Elsa, you have to wake up!”

     Elsa grimaced as she felt herself being shaken in her bed.  Her eyes fluttered open to see Anna looking just short of panicked.  The younger sister’s breath fogged in the cold air.

     “Anna?” she asked weakly.  “Are you all right?”

     Anna’s only answer was to gather Elsa into a crushing hug.  In the dim light, Elsa could see that the entire room glistened with frost.

     “It’s okay, Anna whispered.  “It’s okay.  I’m here, Elsa.”

     “I’m sorry, Anna,” Elsa whimpered.  “I had a nightmare.”

     Anna eased up on her hug and looked at Elsa with tired eyes.  This was a scene that they’d played out many times in the last year.

     “I…saw Mama and Papa go down on the boat,” Elsa said, her voice cracking.  “I saw the storm and…”

     She couldn’t finish the sentence.  Instead, the tears flowed freely as she rocked in her bed, Anna whispering to her the entire time.

     It was a few minutes before Elsa had calmed down, dismissing the frost as she did so.  Anna gave her a tired, questioning glance.

     “I’m…better,” Elsa rasped.  “You can get back to your bed now.”

     Anna silently shook her head.  “I’m staying right here.”

     Elsa was too tired to argue.  Between the soft bed and Anna’s warmth, she was mostly-asleep already.

     She wasn’t sure when she’d fallen asleep; the seagulls outside woke her up.  She lay there, listening to the tide and Anna’s snores.  It was oddly peaceful.

     Elsa knew that she was fortunate.  She had a loving sister whom she did not deserve.  She ruled over people who loved her and accepted her powers.  She no longer saw her powers as a curse, but accepted them as a part of herself.  Right now, life was good.

     In the back of her mind, there was always the niggling feeling that her life was a dream.  That dark corner of her mind occasionally whispered her doubts and misgivings.  There were times when she wondered if she’d ever truly left her room.  A worse notion was that this happy state of affairs was merely a pleasant delusion before she was to be cut down—or burned at the stake.

     She had learned to cherish what she had.  One never knew what lay ahead. 

     Gently propping herself up, she winced as Anna hugged her closer.  She smiled as she looked at her little sister, messy hair, drool and all.  The smile faded slightly as she looked at the simple fork on the dresser.

     A knock at the door got her attention.  Anna responded by mumbling something incoherent.

     “Queen Elsa?  Princess Anna?”  That was Grimesby, King Eric’s former guardian.  “The royal family will be having breakfast in the main hall in a half hour,” he said from outside.  “Will that be enough time?”

     “Thank you, Sir Grimesby,” Elsa said, her voice a little scratchy.  She looked ruefully at the Anna, who was trying to burrow underneath the covers.  “We should be there on time.”

     “Very good, Your Majesty,” he said.  His footsteps faded into the distance.

     Anna opened up one sleepy eye.  Fatigue faded into worry as she squeezed Elsa a little.

     “Are you okay?” Anna murmured.

     “I’ll…get there,” Elsa replied hesitantly.  She plastered on a smile and gently disengaged Anna’s hands.  “Come on, sleepyhead.  We have to get ready for breakfast.  After that, I get to meet the king of the ocean.”

     “Okay, fine, breakfast,” Anna murmured before yawning mightily.  “I hope they have coffee.”

     “You are not having any coffee,” Elsa said primly.  “Remember the last time you overdid it?”

     “It was only five cups at once,” Anna grumbled.  “I got a lot of your work done.”

     Elsa declined to mention that she had to re-do a good portion of said work when she returned to her desk.  Instead, she smiled and kissed the strawberry-blonde on the forehead before she got out of bed.

     Anna got herself ready for the day.  She didn’t see the vague hint of worry in Elsa’s eyes.

* * *

 

     Elsa stood on the beach, watching the lapping of the waves.  She tried not to worry her lower lip as she waited.  In her hand was the fork that had caused so much trouble.  She rubbed the crocus design on its end absentmindedly.  She thought that she’d put her parents’ death behind her, but she had been wrong.  Her nightmare last night had proven that.

     Queen Ariel had been quite accommodating.  She and King Eric had made certain that she was alone.  They'd even taken Anna into town for a little shopping.  She'd protested a little, worried that Elsa was going to do something rash.  That lasted until little Melody practically dragged Anna to the cart.

     She needed to be alone.  She needed Anna clear of any...unfortunate consequences.

     The water on the beach shimmered and rippled.  Two forms rose from the water, one female and one male.  The female had her brown hair in a ponytail, with blue seashells covering her top.  The male's broad bare chest rippled with muscles, a contrast to the female's slender figure.  His voluminous white hair and beard almost hid a pleasant smile.  He blinked briefly, his blue eyes adjusting to the sunlight.  He almost idly twirled a golden trident in his old, but strong hands.

     Elsa tried to keep her expression neutral as she looked at those hands.  They were the hands that might have sunk her parents' boat, leaving her and Anna an orphan.  Part of her just wanted to freeze him where he stood and be done with it.  The other part...

     Queen Ariel was so gentle and kind.  She could see that in the merman's eyes.  Little Melody was so eager and energetic, so much like Anna.

     "Queen Elsa," Triton said in a pleasant baritone.  "I am King Triton of Atlantica and this is my eldest daughter, Aquata.  It's a pleasure to meet you."  They bowed formally, surprising Elsa.

     "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she introduced herself, bowing as well.  "The pleasure is mine."

     _He doesn’t seem so bad_ , she noted.  _He's not the force of nature I expected.  Wait, is this how people feel when they meet me?_

     "My daughter said that you wished to speak to me," he said reasonably.  "You know, I've been meaning to visit you in Arendelle.  It's more convenient to meet here, though.  I do enjoy visiting my family."

     "Yes, I...was in the neighborhood."  Elsa couldn't believe how...normal he sounded.  "Your daughter is very kind and reasonable."

     "She gets that from her mother," Triton said.  For a moment, there was a flash of pain and nostalgia.  The moment was gone as he cleared his throat.  "Oh, where are my manners?  I should really join you on the shore."

     "There's no need for that," she said.  "I can make my way there."

     She took one step into the water, freezing little stepping stones as she strode towards the merpeople.  She froze a small islet beside them and gestured, creating an ornate chair.  She sat down, waiting expectantly.

     Triton smiled.  "Impressive," he said, admiring her work.  "That takes a great deal of control."

     "Thank you," she said almost shyly.  Then she berated herself for accepting the compliment.  She sounded like a timid little girl, not a queen.

     "Still, it seems rude of me just to sit in the water like this," he said.  "I'd like to join you, if you don't mind?"

     "How are you going to sit--?" Elsa asked, just before she saw the trident's glow.  For a moment, she thought that he was going to strike.

     The large merman glowed, his fins separating into legs underneath the water.  A military-cut uniform the color of the sea shifted and covered him.  Even clothed, the king's chest was impressive.

     The transformation ended and he hefted himself onto the islet.  Elsa conjured up another chair for him and he sat down.

     "I have no idea how you humans get by on these things," he remarked, patting his legs.  "There are just so many things that could go wrong.  Fins are...simpler."

     "We manage," Elsa said, still in shock that Triton had become human.  She'd expected him to be angry and condescending.  Right now, he was being very...civil.  "May we have some time...alone?"

     "Of course, of course," he said readily.  He bent down slightly and handed the trident over to Aquata.  "Could you hold onto this and come back in...an hour, please?"

     "Daddy, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Aquata asked.

     Triton patted her on the shoulder.  "It's all right, dear.  We're just going to have a little talk."  He turned towards Elsa.  "Will one hour be fine?"

     _He'll be human for an hour,_ she thought to herself.  _He'll be powerless for an hour.  Why is he doing this?  What is his game?!_

_He’s showing respect,_ she realized.  _He’s trying to reassure me that he’s not a threat._

"Yes, an hour will be fine," she said, outwardly calm.  She even favored the mermaid with a polite smile.  "We have a great deal to discuss."

     Aquata gave the two of them one last uncertain look.  Then, reluctantly, she swam off with the trident.

     “That’s a beautiful dress,” Triton remarked.  “Is it really made of ice?”

     “Yes, I—“  She winced and worried her lower lip.  “That—that isn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.”

     “Oh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  “Does it have to do with what you’re holding?”

     Finally, they were past the pleasantries.  “Yes,” she replied, holding the fork aloft.  She pointed to the crocus on the end.  “Do you know what this is?”

     “Ariel used to call them `dinglehoppers,’” he replied reasonably.  “She got the term from a seagull.  From what I understand, it’s really called a `fork.’”  He paused.  “But that’s not the question, is it?”

     “This crocus is the royal symbol of Arendelle,” she said, her voice tightening.  “It was part of a ship that carried my parents to Corona.”  She clenched her jaw, the ice forming around her hands.

     “And?” he prompted.

     Part of her wanted to lash out in rage.  How dare he pretend not to know?  Of course he had to know!  His own daughter had mentioned that he could control storms!

     But what if she was wrong?  What if she was misjudging him?  Didn't he deserve a chance?

     "They never made it," she croaked as she hugged herself.  "They were lost...in a storm."

     "I'm sorry," he said gently.  "How long has it been?"

     "Four years," she answered, her voice barely above a whisper.  "Four years, and I've always wondered whether or not it was somehow my fault."

     “I’m certain that it wasn’t,” he said.  “I’ve heard many things about you, but one thing is certain:  You would never use your powers to intentionally harm your family.”

     She could barely look at him.  The question was on her mind, the one question that had plagued her last night.  She didn't want to ask it, but she had to know.

     “Did…you…?”  She looked at him, no longer a Queen but a lost and grieving young woman.  “Your daughter said that you could make storms and—and I’m sorry for even thinking this, but…”

     She turned away in shame.  The ice within seemed to surge as she trembled, struggling to keep control.

     “Ah,” Triton said, realizing the implications.  “You wish to know if I was…involved with your parents’ death?”

     She nodded, not trusting herself to say anything.  She wanted to run somewhere, anywhere to escape those old blue eyes.

     He said nothing for a moment and sighed.  A plume of frost formed between them.

     “Just because I **can** cause storms doesn’t mean that every storm is my doing.  You of all people should know that just because one has the power, one doesn’t necessarily use it at every opportunity.”

     _He didn’t,_ she thought to herself.  _Of course he didn’t._

     He looked at her levelly.  She forced herself to look at those old eyes.  In that moment, she saw how much pain he’d endured.  He was basically a flawed, but good merman.

     “I have not killed a human with my power,” he told her.  “The sea knows, there have been times when I have **wanted** to.”

     Elsa hesitated.  "You haven't ever killed a human?"

     "I've wanted to," he admitted, his voice growing harsh.  "Humans...killed my wife."

     Elsa's eyes widened.  She hadn't known about this.

     "I couldn't save my Athena," he continued, looking off into the distance.  "I had to raise seven daughters and rule a kingdom.  For years, I couldn't even stand to hear music."  He shifted his gaze right into Elsa's cerulean eyes.  "The only reason that I didn't scour the world of humanity is because...my wife wouldn't have wanted me to do it."

     "I'm...sorry to hear that," she said slowly.  "I didn't know.  I just thought..."

     "You thought that I was just a force of nature?  You thought that I was an uncaring god?" he asked.

     Elsa nodded.  She was too ashamed to say it, no matter how briefly she’d entertained the notion.

     “I lost my wife to humans.  You lost your parents to the sea.  It would be so easy to keep the hate and the fear close, like old leather.  When does it stop?” he asked, a hint of intensity in his voice.

     He relaxed slightly.  “It stops when we say `enough.’  It stops when we say `no more.’  It stops when we learn to…”  He paused as if he were prompting her.

     “It stops when we learn to let go?” she suggested almost meekly.  “It stops when we decide to look ahead?”

     He smiled.  “Well spoken,” he said with a nod.

     Despite herself, she managed a weak smile.  She felt like a little girl again, with her father tutoring her.  It was an oddly nostalgic feeling.

     "I am just a merman, not a god,” he said.  “Yes, I am a king, and yes, I am powerful.  But when it comes down to it, I am just a person trying to do right by my subjects and my family."  His gaze softened.  "I hope that we have that in common, at least."

     Elsa let out a ragged breath and hugged herself.  How could she have thought of Triton as not being a person?  Why had she reduced him to just his power instead of his character?  Why had she even considered violence?

     _I was afraid,_ she realized.  _I’ve never met anyone I could call my peer until now, and his power… **scared** me._

     Suddenly, she understood how some people thought of her.  To them, she was the untouchable Snow Queen.  She was a threat that had to be eliminated.

     For the briefest of moments, she had been no better than her worst detractors.  She’d fallen into the same trap that they had:  She failed to separate the person from the powers.  She hadn’t seen Triton, father of 7 daughters and one granddaughter.  She had just considered him a dangerous force.

     A strong hand gently squeezed her shoulder.  She looked at him, shame in her eyes.

     “I’m sorry,” she croaked.  “I wasn’t—I didn’t—“

     “It’s all right,” he quietly replied.  “Just let it out.”

     She did.  Despite the fact that she’d known him for only a few minutes, she embraced him fiercely.  For long moments, her slender frame was racked with sobs as he gently patted her back.

     When she stopped, she looked at him with bloodshot eyes.  She had no doubt that she probably looked terrible.

     “Do you feel better?” he asked gently.

     “A little,” she admitted.  “I guess…I’m not as mature as I hoped I was.”

     He smiled sadly.  “You’ve endured a great deal of pain in such a short time.  I can see it in your eyes.”

     “Anna had it worse,” she replied.  “Can you—I have no right to ask, but could you…forgive me?”

     For a moment, Triton was tempted to remind her that she’d done nothing to offend him.  Another look told him that she needed to hear the words.  The young queen was obviously her own harshest critic and she bore so much guilt already.

     “Of course,” he said gently.  “I forgive you, Queen Elsa.”

     She sighed deeply, as if a great weight had been lifted.  The facts hadn’t changed, but her perception of them had.  Her parents were still gone, but they hadn’t died from some malicious whim.  It was something she could live with.

     “Thank you,” she said.  “I—are you all right?” she asked.

     Triton squirmed slightly in his seat.  “I am not used to sitting in chairs of ice.  Perhaps we could continue this on the shore?”

     She blinked and covered her mouth in surprise.  _I can’t believe that I forgot about that,_ she berated herself.  _Of course he’d be feeling the cold!_

     She stood up and gestured.  A bridge of ice formed to the shore, ornate rosemaling adorning the railings and within the ice path itself.  She blushed as she noted the appreciative look on Triton’s face.

     With an effort, he got himself to his feet, only to wobble slightly.  He smiled sheepishly as he realized how awkward he was on his feet.

     “I…may need some assistance getting to shore,” he admitted.  “I’ve never walked on ice before.”

     She held out her hand and he took it gratefully.  “Just take it one step at a time,” she advised.

     “That’s good advice,” he agreed.  He smiled as she caught his meaning.

* * *

 

     Anna hopped down from the cart just before it had stopped.  She barely heard the royal family behind her calling her name.  She would apologize later; she had to stop Elsa.

     Halfway to town, Anna had figured out why Elsa would want to talk to King Triton.  She realized why it had to be a one-on-one conversation.  She saw the faintest flash of anger in Elsa’s eyes as she picked up the fork.

     _Darn it, Elsa,_ Anna thought to herself, _you said no more secrets!_

     Elsa had been trying to protect her by sending her into town.  Logically, there would have been no escape for anyone if she and King Triton had cut loose.  Half the world would have either been flooded or frozen.

     Anna shuddered and prayed that she wasn’t too late.  She hoped that she could talk Elsa down.  Queen Ariel and Princess Melody could probably calm King Triton down.

     As she approached the beach behind the castle, she saw two distant figures.  They didn't seem to be doing anything violent; in fact, they seemed to be just sitting on the shore.  As she got closer, it became evident that they were both tossing stones into the sea.

     _Wait, what?_ was all that Anna thought before she realized how soft the sand was.  It was softer and more difficult to run on than she’d expected, a revelation that came to her as she landed face-first into said sand.

     Cursing her clumsiness, Anna got herself upright and spat out sand.  Pawing at her face, she flailed for a few moments before she felt something cool and soft on her face.

     "Are you all right?" Elsa asked.  She'd conjured up an ice towel to clean off the sand.

     Anna spat out some more sand.  “Elsa!  You…you’re okay?  I mean, both of you are okay?”

     “Daddy?” Ariel asked as she strode to the beach.  “You’re—you’re human?”

     “For the moment,” he said, getting up unsteadily.  He brushed sand off of his uniform and noted the rest of the family arriving.

     Elsa and Anna couldn’t help but smile as Melody collided with Triton.  They felt the slightest pang of jealousy as the little brunette was picked up and whirled around, only for Triton to land on his back.  Melody rolled off with a giggle as Eric knelt down and extended his hand.

     “It’s good to see you again…Dad,” Eric said awkwardly.  "I'm still not used to saying that," he admitted.

     "You earned the right a long time ago,” Triton reminded him as he allowed Eric to help him up.  “You’re probably wondering what’s going on.”

     “Yeah, because—it’s crazy, but I thought that you two might have had a disagreement or something and I had the coach turned around halfway to town because…”  Anna trailed off as she realized she was babbling.  “So, obviously you guys aren’t fighting—which is good!” she added quickly.

     “We’re not fighting,” Elsa reassured her.  “We just had a long talk, that’s all.”

     Ariel and Eric suppressed a shudder.  They knew from experience how powerful Triton could be, if roused.  If the rumors they’d heard about Elsa’s powers were even halfway true, the clash would have wiped out the seaside kingdom.  They glanced at Anna, who had reached the same conclusion earlier.

     “I think that we understand each other now,” Triton said gently.

     "So, if you two fought, who would win?" Melody asked innocently.

     Elsa and Triton shared an uneasy glance.  Images of cataclysmic frost and raging oceans flashed through their minds.  Then came the images of the family left behind, pointing at the "winner."

     "We would have both lost," he said quietly.  He knelt down and gently ruffled her dark hair.

     "So...you're friends now?" Melody continued.

     Elsa smiled uncertainly at Triton.  In return, he nodded.

     "Yes, Melody," Elsa said, "We're friends now.  And I hope that we will be for a very long time."

     A splash from the ocean got everyone’s attention.  They turned to see Aquata looking sheepishly at the group.  The trident in her hand looked ridiculously oversized.

     “So, um…is everything okay?” she asked.

     Triton nodded.  “Everything’s fine, dear,” he reassured her.  He glanced at the assembled group.  “In fact, could you come back around sunset?”

     Aquata blinked.  “How come?”

     He grinned.  “I’ve never gone into town before.  I think that it’s time to see some of the sights with everyone—that is, if it’s no trouble,” he added quickly.

     Ariel smiled and extended a hand.  He took it and allowed her to guide him to the coach.  Eric and Melody followed them, leaving the sisters alone for the moment.

     “Are we going with them?” Anna asked.

     Elsa paused and looked at the ocean.  Aquata shook her head and smiled before diving back in.  The waves lapped the shore in a soothing rhythm.  For a moment, Elsa looked at the horizon to where their parents might have been.  Then she turned around and took Anna’s hand.

     “We’re going,” Elsa said simply.

     Anna nodded and they carefully made their way up the beach.  The other royals waited patiently for them.

     “You know,” Anna began, “I think that this is the first royal meeting where nobody has tried to hook you up.”

     Elsa chuckled softly.  “Well, there’s a first time for everything,” she noted they settled in the coach.

* * *

 

     The sailors and soldiers of Weselton had encountered many odd things during their time.  In fact, their mission was to kill the Snow Queen at the Duke's insistence.

     They had never encountered Triton; rather, they hadn't encountered a 200 foot-tall water construct of the king.  That was beyond their experience.

     "What are you waiting for?" the Duke asked shrilly.  "Fire at him!"

     "Your Grace," a sailor said uneasily, "that's King Triton.  He's ruler of the mer-people."

     “I don’t care WHO he is, he’s in our way!” the Duke yelled.  “Now you will fire on that…thing or when we get back home, I will all have you hung for TREASON!”

     The sailors on all 10 ships looked at Triton glowering at them from above.  Then they exchanged glances with each other.  Given the choice between certain, immediate death and one that lay in the future, there was only one outcome:  Almost as one, they knelt before the manifestation of the king.

     “Good of you to remember my domain,” the manifestation said, his voice resonating through each man’s lungs.  “I highly suggest that you go back home to—where did you come from?”

     “Weselton!” the Duke shrieked.  “We are from Weselton and we are on righteous mission to rid the world of the evil Snow Queen!”

     “`Weselton?’” the watery image of Triton repeated, tilting his head slightly.  “Ah, you’re the Duke, then?  Princess Anna mentioned something about your `unique’ dancing.”

     “What about it?” the Duke asked.

     The figure of water smiled behind his voluminous beard.  With a swift motion, he aimed his trident at the Duke and let out the tiniest burp of golden power.  It hit the Duke squarely in the chest and he changed in a flash of light.

     Soldiers and sailors alike gaped at the Duke’s new form.  Clucking sounds filled the silence as the Duke noted the feathers on his new body.

     _“Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!”_ he had declared once at Elsa’s coronation.  It might have been misspoken at the time, but now it was quite appropriate.

     The Duke looked at Triton, then the sailors and finally, himself.  He clucked for a few moments in denial, a strange sound coming from a monkey’s face.  Then he screamed.

     “BU-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--!!”

     Mercifully, a sailor had found a bucket and put it on top of the Duke’s head.  The Duke was silent for a moment.

     “Hey,” a sailor said, forgetting protocol entirely.  He gently nudged the unresponsive Duke.  “Hey!  Are you all right?”

     The avian equivalent of dark mutterings could be heard from underneath the bucket.  To everyone else, it sounded like ordinary clucking.

     “Your Grace, I’m going to lift the bucket,” the sailor said.  “Just keep calm.”

     Indignant clucking gave way to another scream as the bucket was lifted.  The bucket came down once again and silence reigned.

     “How long will it take you to get back to Weselton?” Triton asked almost casually.

     “T-two days, Your Majesty,” a sailor stammered.  “Please don’t kill us!”

     “Oh, I can't do that," Triton said calmly.  "After all, I need you to send a message."

     "A message, Your Majesty?" the sailor asked, shaking with terror.  "What--what kind of message?"

     Triton placed his trident on the ocean surface, as if he were standing guard.  It was an apt analogy.

     "Queen Elsa is a friend of mine," Triton boomed.  "I watch out for my friends."  He tilted his head slightly, but with unmistakable meaning.  "Bear that in mind the next time you find yourself in these waters."

     "Yes, Your Majesty," the sailor said hurriedly.  He spared a look at the Duke.  "What--what about him?"

     Triton smiled.  "I think that he should be back to normal as soon as you're home.  The sooner you get back, the better."

     It was almost comical how quickly the sailors nodded their agreement.  It was truly amazing how quickly an entire fleet could turn around when sufficiently motivated.

     Triton watched the ships fade from the horizon.  Then, with an effort, he dismissed the water construct in his image.  Going up against several ships on his own wouldn't have been a problem, but he wanted to avoid bloodshed.  Intimidation was the best option.

     (Ursula had learned the hard way about the judicious use of power.  Just because he could have done the same as her didn’t mean that it was the wiser option.  Making himself a giant would have meant that he was still flesh and blood.  The water construct was a safer option.  After all, how were those sailors going to hurt an ocean?  Still, maintaining the construct was much more taxing than just blasting them would have been, but it had been satisfying.)

     He sighed as he noted the sun's position on the horizon.  He was going to be late to the wedding.

* * *

 

     Elsa tried to not look worried as the music began.  Everyone else except for King Triton had arrived.  His absence was obvious as his family looked around.

     She sighed in relief as she saw his golden crown above the crowd.  As soon as he cleared the crowd, he bowed slightly to apologize, then took his seat.  Fittingly, he'd kept his trident at his side.

     At Ariel's questioning look, he gently patted her hand.  It wasn't worth interrupting the ceremony.

* * *

 

     "That was a beautiful ceremony,” Triton commented as he sat next to Elsa.  Most of the guests had left; they were alone.  “I hope that they’ll be happy together.”

     “They will,” Elsa said with absolute certainty.  “Anna and Kristoff—they’ve come so far together.” 

     “You’ve come a long way yourself,” he observed.  He eyed the ring on her finger, the one that she nervously played with.

     “He’s a good man,” she replied with a watery smile.  She looked at her lap, almost as if she were ashamed.  “I don’t—I don’t deserve him.  I don’t deserve this,” she said as she looked up and made an expansive gesture at the courtyard.  “I don’t deserve Anna or Kristoff or…his love.  I don’t deserve your friendship, but-for whatever reason, I have it.”

     She turned to face him, joyful tears rolling down her face.  She’d managed to hold them back during the ceremony, but now they flowed freely.

     “I…am so blessed,” she choked out.  “This is more than I ever dreamed of having.”

     Triton smiled as he gently wiped away her tears.  He thought of his trips to Arendelle.  He remembered the sisters’ first visit to Atlantica and how Elsa had balked at just wearing seashells.  He remembered the sisters finding closure in their parents’ deaths as he’d guided them to the wreck.  He remembered talks on the beach, advice from one ruler to another, from a father to an orphaned daughter.

     _She’s come so far,_ he thought to himself.  _If I were her father, I would be proud of her._

     “Elsa, are you all right?” a man’s voice called out.  “I—oh, Your Majesty!”  Elsa’s fiancé exclaimed, bowing formally.  “I didn’t know that you were here.”

     Triton smiled and gently patted Elsa on the shoulder.  With an effort, he stood up, partially using his trident as a support.  He still preferred his fins to having legs.

     “Quite all right,” the king said reasonably.  “My apologies for my late arrival, but I had a little cleaning up to do.”  He grinned mischievously at the unspoken question.  “I doubt that Weselton will be bothering you in the immediate future.”

     “How so?” Elsa’s fiancé asked.

     Moments after Triton told them, the couple was trying very hard to hold in their laughter.  A gentle, soft snowfall dusted the area around them.

     “You—I—“  She paused to regain some semblance of composure, restraining her giggles behind one hand.  “Thank you.”

     “What are friends for?” he asked modestly.

     She shook her head.  “We’re not just friends.  We’re…I’d like to think of us as family, if you wouldn’t mind.”

     Triton smiled indulgently as he leaned in.  He gently kissed her on her forehead.

     “Family it is, then,” he agreed.  He paused to consider the couple and winked.  “Be good, you two.  I’ll be glad to attend your wedding when the time comes.  Hopefully, there won’t be any reason for an unusually early ceremony.”

     They had the good sense to blush and not say anything.  Instead they held hands as they watched Triton leave.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! AUTHOR BABBLE!
> 
> Well, that was fun. This isn't the first Frozen fanfiction that I started, but it was the first one that came out of the chute. Go figure.  
> (And yes, I have more Frozen fanfiction on the way. It'll take some time but I think it'll be worth the wait.)  
> As I mentioned on the summary, this was inspired by Olofa's "A Fork in her Path." That story set the stage for a showdown between Elsa and Triton.  
> I didn't want to do that. I wanted a story where they could actually talk to one another. After all, I think that Triton is one of the few Disney characters who could truly understand her. He is a powerful ruler who understands loss, one that has emotionally scarred him for years.  
> There are a few things I should clarify. Some of these things are minor, but some are significant to understanding the story.  
> First of all, this story takes place just after Frozen Fever, which was around 11 months after the coronation. That this means that this story is a year and two months after the coronation. By this time, I think that Elsa would be more comfortable touching others and less afraid of hurting them in return. After all, she certainly had no issues wiping paint off Kristoff's cheek in Frozen Fever. Over a year ago, that casual contact would have been beyond her. So, yes, I think that she would have progressed by the time of the story.  
> Second, Triton and Elsa understand one another because they are in the same position. Elsa and Triton see each other as kindred spirits due to the circumstances of their power/position. The hug may have been impulsive, but it was also exactly what she needed at that point in time. And, of course, she's not as scared about touching people as she used to be.  
> Third, the wedding ceremony does not take place immediately after the first encounter. It takes place between 1-3 years after Elsa and Triton first meet, depending on how fast/slow Anna and Kristoff want to take it. Kristoff declared his love in Frozen Fever, but I wouldn't count that as a proposal. So I think that should be plenty of time for Elsa and Triton to build their relationship enough to consider each other family. They have a father-daughter dynamic, one that Elsa never had with her real father.  
> Fourth, the Duke was turned into a chicken because I wanted a Moana inside joke. Both the Duke and Hei Hei were voiced by Alan Tudyk.  
> Finally, there's the matter of Elsa's fiancé. I like to think that she just happened upon this guy who 1) isn't afraid of her, 2) doesn't see her powers/position as a stepping stone and 3) genuinely puts her first as a person, not a queen. If that's not your thing, you can always pretend that she's content to be with her extended family.  
> Thanks for reading and please feel free to drop a line/review!  
> Pearson "Doc" Mui


End file.
